Love Begins Here
by Chibi Raikiri
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura falling into a deep love but it just begins there. KakaSaku NaruHina ShikaIno  next chapters! First story of the 'A Lifetime of Love' series.
1. Training Session

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto but if I did there would be a LOT of KakaSaku Love.**

Sakura threw the kunai at Kakashi who, of course easily dodged it.

"Damn you," muttered an out of breath Sakura and turned around only to see Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke looking at her.

Kakashi was reading his Icha-Icha book as usual, while Sasuke and Naruto started snickering at Kakashi and Sakura.

"Hehehe, Hi Sakura did you see Hinata yet?," said Naruto.

"No, but she's probably visiting Kurenai and her baby at the hospital," said Kakashi.

Naruto left with a grin, while Sasuke started muttering, "Man, when am I gonna find someone."

Sakura's inner suddenly bellowed: _YOU KNOW YOU LIKE KAKASHI SENSEI._

Sakura accidentally blurted out," Yes, I might like Kakashi Sensei but it's probably just a faze."

Kakashi suddenly looked up and Sakura started blushing.

"Sakura,did you really mean what you said?" said a smiling Kakashi.

"Umm, no why would I like you?" said a now blushing red Sakura.

Kakashi frowned and muttered," Well, ok but would you like me to walk you home?"

"Sure, I guess…" said an even more blushing red Sakura.

Kakashi put his book away into his back pocket and they started walking.

"Sakura, I'm going on a mission."

Sakura looked up and said," How long sensei?"

"About 2 weeks or more" said Kakashi.

"Well, here's my apartment now…Bye Sensei…." said Sakura.

"Don't call me sensei, since we're both Jonin now." muttered a seemingly upset Kakashi.

**A/N: **Naruto,Sasuke, and Sakura are now Jonin. Naruto found Sasuke and got him to come back.


	2. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but if I did there would be plenty of KakaSaku to go around.**

Sakura walked into her apartment blushing a cherry red color as Kakashi left to go talk to Hokage-Sama about his mission.

" Lady Tsunade, can't I just skip this mission?" said an upset Kakashi.

"Kakashi, you know that ever since Madara took over the Akatsuki lots of ninja have well perished…." said a weirdly calm Tsunade.

"I hope you don't mind me asking milady but why are you so….calm?" asked Kakashi.

"Hm, oh nothing much just well nothing really…" muttered a seemingly happy Tsunade.

Kakashi just walked out and muttered to himself," Better visit Kurenai and ask her for some…advice."

_3 hours later._

"Kakashi, you know I don't have much advice for you but you should ask her out now while you still have 2 days.", said a tirred Kurenai.

"But I have to do stuff…" whined Kakashi.

_Meanwhile at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop._

"So Naruto, Hinata when's your wedding?" asked Sakura.

"Next month on October 15!" shouted Naruto.

"So dobe your getting married at 18 and 1 month from this day?" muttered Sasuke.

"YEAH!" shouted Naruto.

"You don't have to shout Naruto, ESPECIALLY WITH A MOUTHFUL OF RAMEN!" yelled a now angry Sakura.

"Yes, Naruto you don't have to shout." said Hinata.

"Yo." said a familiar voice behind them.

"Kakashi?" asked Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto at the same time.

"What?" said Kakashi.

"NOTHING! BUT NARUTO IS GETTING MARRIED WITH HINATA!" shouted Sakura,Sasuke, and Naruto.

"When?" asked a curious Kakashi.

"1 Month from today!" chirped Hinata.

_3 weeks later._

"Sasuke wanna be my bestman?" asked Naruto.

"Sure dobe. But well who's gonna be Hinata's bridesmaid?" asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke you getting pretty soft now that your best friend is getting married." muttered Sakura.

"Yup! He really is!" said Naruto.

"Here is the list of dates and everything!" said Hinata.

Best Man: Sasuke Uchiha Brides Maid: Hinabi Hyuuga

Kakashi Hatake- Sakura Haruno

Neji Hyuuga- Ten- Ten

Gai - Kurenai Yuhi

Shikamaru Nara - Ino Yamanaka

"I have to walk with Sakura?" asked Kakashi.

"Yep!" chirped Naruto.

"Oh and where's the table thingy?" asked Sakura looking at Kakashi.

"Oh yeah here it is!" shouted Naruto.

Table 1: Sasuke Uchiha, Hinabi Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Uzumaki

Table 2: Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara

Table 3: Rock Lee, Gai, Kurenai Yuhi, Tsunade Sama

Table 4: Neji Hyuuga, Ten-Ten, Hiashi Hyuuga, Shino Aburame

"Wow, nice seating chart…" muttered an upset Sasuke.

"Lighten up at least some of us got good seats and anyways the wedding is next week." said Sakura.

"I guess so…" said Kakashi.

_During the wedding._

"I now pronounce you man and wife." said the priest.

Naruto kissed Hinata and then they went to the reception.

"Umm Sakura I wanna tell you something" whispered Kakashi as they sat down.

"Ok let's umm go outside then." whispered Sakura.

"Did you hear that Ino and Shikamaru are married now but they don't want to use each other's last names?" said Sakura.

"Uhh yeah but Sakura I love you and I know you do too." said Kakashi.

Kakashi grabbed Sakura and kissed her and Sakura mumbled," I love you Kakashi."

"I love you too Sakura."

**A/N: ** Gamekyu Hatake: Yeah I know its short but this is only 3 chapters because I have so many tests in the 3rd month of high school so yeah…


	3. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Naruto but if I did there would be plenty of KakaSaku to go around!**

_Previously on Love Begins Here:_

_Kakashi grabbed Sakura and kissed her while Sakura mumbled," I love you Kakashi."_

"_I love you too Sakura."_

Sakura woke up the next day in a bed that was unfamiliar to her. She walked into the kitchen and saw Kakashi in his normal clothes.

"Good Morning Sakura." said Kakashi.

"Where are we?" asked the pink haired Sakura.

"The hotel" answered the lazy Kakashi.

"And by the way are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?" asked Kakashi.

"Yup!" answered Sakura.

Kakashi smiled under his mask and carried Sakura bridal style.

"Where are we going?" asked Sakura.

"We're going to meet the others at the hot springs."said a lazy voice behind them.

They turned around and saw Shikamaru holding Ino bridal style also.

"Hi, Ino pig." chirped Sakura.

"Hi, Sakura looks like you and Kakashi are a couple now." said the blonde and beautiful Ino.

"Yup we hooked up yesterday." said Sakura.

_1 hour later at the hot springs._

"WHOA KAKASHI AND SAKURA? THAT'S BIG!" shouted Naruto.

"HEY YOU DOBE STOP YELLING." shouted Sasuke.

"YOU!"

"NO YOU!"

"NO YOU!"

"NO YOU!"

"MEANIE!"

"DOBE!"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" said Kakashi.

"Oh here it comes now!" smirked Shikamaru, Sakura, and Ino.

"Kakashi don't!" yelled Hinata.

"A THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!" yelled both the shadow clone and Kakashi.

" MOMMMMYYYYYYY!" screamed and cried Naruto and Sasuke both in horrible pain.

"You both wouldn't shut up." said Kakashi.

"YOU MEAN OLD MAN!" shouted Naruto and Sasuke.

Kakashi turned around and smirked and then grabbed Sakura bridal style.

_1 year later._

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." said the priest.

Kakashi kissed Sakura and everyone cheered.

Hinata and Naruto also kissed during that moment, but so did Ino and Shikamaru!

**A/N: I know it was a very short story but there's LOTS of sequels to this after and I am also too lazy to finish it in 1 story. Plus this is just the beginning. ;]**


End file.
